An Arc-V Christmas!
by bopdog111
Summary: My second Christmas fic! When Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were judged naughty by Krampus he comes to take them. But Yuya opposes him! Can Yuya defeat the Christmas Devil, and have a happy Christmas?


**Hey guys this is a second Christmas Fic I am making for you all! Check for my first one Rudolph the Red-Eyed boy! This one centers on Yuya, and the group celebrating Christmas, and of course since this is a custom it will also figure a duel! Which guy to duel you ask? The Christmas Devil himself! Krampus! Let us see where this will lead to shall we? ENJOY!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. It was a holiday where Yuya, and his new adoptive brothers Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo were in their house getting ready for the holidays with Yoko, and Yusho.

It was their time as family, and although they weren't family they still want to do all they can to them. They did decorations, wrapping gifts, and making some food for the feast for the special day. And to top it off they found a tree suitable for them.

It was also the first time Yuri was gifted true family ever since Duel Academy's defeat by the hands of the Lancers, (Though Zarc is mostly to blame) and now wants to help society, and not destroy it.

The girls were with Zuzu, and Skip of there own Christmas. They were now daughters of Skip ever since the war, and Shay was also Skip's adoptive son. It was too much for them to take in that the girls besides Zuzu all collided with him thanking him, and giving him some kisses while Zuzu, and Shay watched on.

That was a few months back, and now it is time for Christmas Eve. It is also a special time of year for Yuya, and his new brothers so he wants to make sure they get a good Christmas.

Yuri was outside placing a Christmas Leaf on their door, as Yugo was busy with the lights while Yuto was clearing the snow on the path way all in protective coats. Yuya was inside wearing a Christmas Sweater helping Yoko on some treats while Yusho was getting a fire place ready.

"The sugars here mom?" Yuya asked searching the cupboards for it on his mother's signature Christmas Cookies.

"Yes in there Yuya." Yoko answered looking over as Yuya got it. "Yusho hows the fireplace?"

"Going good." Yusho called to her. "I have a feeling the boys outside will love their first Christmas with a real family."

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Yugo's voice asked from the chimney surprising Yusho.

"Yugo get off Clear Wing!" Yuto's voice cried to his brother.

"Yes Fusion-Kun we don't want you being naughty do we?" Yuri's voice smirked.

"It's Yugo!" Yugo yelled as he did got off.

Yoko chuckled, "They sure are rowdy boys. Much more then Yuya."

"Mom..." Yuya said embarrassed.

The door opened showing Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo were stepping inside taking their coats off, and closing the door so no more snow can enter. Yuri was still the name even with his purple cape which he likes to wear. Yugo had a new white tank top instead of his usual white turbo dueling outfit, and Yuto is wearing a long sleeve black shirt since Yoko told him to wear decent attire. The two told Yoko it wasn't fair for Yuri's outfit not changing but she told them that Yuri had it rough, and she wants Yuri to be calmed by staying what he wears.

Yuri was smirking on it since his cape isn't going anywhere on it.

"The decorations are on mom." Yuto told Yoko.

"The lights were tougher then the I." Yugo gave his answer.

"It wasn't so tough." Yuri told her.

"Good job boys." Yoko smiled before frowning at Yugo, "Yugo what did I tell you about summoning Clear Wing when not dueling?"

"Ah... Sorry mom..." Yugo said rubbing his head sheepishly.

Yoko sighed, "Well it's Christmas Eve so I'll pretend to never know it for it."

Yugo sighed in relief on it. Yuri, and Yuto went to help Yusho with several other things, as Yugo went to help Yuya with the cookies.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A man that looks like a demon was looking over a crystal ball. **_"Ah let's see... who would be the kids that are naughty this year..."_** His ball scanned over before it stopped on the Sakakis as the balls shows Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto.

He said to himself, **_"Ah... three naughty kids... seems like Krampus will do a triple threat..."_** He known as Krampus walked to his stuff which were his servants, and they jumped off.

* * *

 _With the boys..._

They finished their time before the door was knocked, and Yugo opened to see the girls.

"Rinrin!" Yugo smiled hugging his girlfriend.

"Yugo please!" Rin complained pushing him off. "Not near Christmas okay?"

"Yeah we wouldn't want you being on Santa's naughty list." Yuri smirked at him which made Yugo glare at him.

"Very funny Yuri." Celina said as they stepped in. "Hope you don't mind us coming in?"

"No go on ahead." Yuto answered. "Do you need some hot coco?"

"We're fine Yuto." Lulu smiled. "But thanks anyway on it."

"If your sure." Yuya told them.

"We are Yuya." Zuzu smiled.

Yugo sees the fresh treats, and tries to sneak one until Yoko smack his hand. "Ow." He said waving his hand.

"Ah ah Yugo." Yoko told him sternly. "Save them for Christmas."

"Yugo please don't you ever leave treats alone?" Rin asked with her hands on her hips. "What if Krampus gets you?"

"As I told you before he's not real!" Yugo argued.

Yuya, Yuri, Yuto, Zuzu, Celina, and Lulu gave each other a confused look before asking them, "Who's Krampus?"

Time seemed to stop as Rin, and Yugo turned to them shocked. "You guys don't know Krampus?" Rin asked.

"Nada." Yuya answered shaking his head.

"The fearsome Christmas Devil?" Yugo asked them.

"No." Yuto answered shaking his head.

Rin asked Yoko, and Yusho "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Sakaki you won't mind if me, Yugo, and everyone else have the room for a few minutes?"

The two looked at each other before nodding as they walked out. Rin switch the lights off with the fire-place being the only think lighting the room. "Have a seat." Rin told them as they seat on the floor. "Get ready to hear about the Christmas Devil, Krampus."

* * *

 _Legend of Krampus:_

 _Rin: You see we heard from books that Krampus is the devil in Christmas, and the demon of it as well._

 _Yugo: Pay attention to the folklore we heard bunch of times._

 _"There is a joy who spreads_ _amongst the children once a year. They lay awake in eager in anticipation of his arrival. What presents does he bring with him on this evening? The cookies have been baked, and the milk has been poured. But as the shadowy figure approaches, their excitement, and joy turns into fear, and despair. For this man is not Saint Nicolas, or Santa Claus, or even Father Christmas. This man is no man at all. This is Krampus the shadow of Christmas, and tonight there will be no presents or seed."_

 _Rin: Unlike Santa, Krampus punishes kids who are naughty by taking them to his lair for beating, and whipping with sticks._

 _Yugo: Apparently we heard that he gets notified of naughty kids when Santa puts a lump of coal in their stockings. He carries chains around his arms to show he is a demon._

 _Rin: The Children who were taken were brought to his lair for lesson relearning, or possibly never seen again though their were sayings that their killed._

 _Yugo: He was never stopped. No matter what the families of the naughty kids do they always were defeated by Krampus._

 _Rin: And he always leaves a bauble in the naughty kid's wake to remind them or to never forget their experience._

* * *

Rin, and Yugo finished their explaining. "What do you think?" She asked.

The 6 were silent on this.

Then...

"Not real." Yuri dismissed getting up. "Totally bogus."

Yugo agreed "That's what I told Rin when I first heard of it!"

"Hand on guys what if Krampus is real?" Yuya asked them.

Yuto asked, "If he is real then how come he wasn't seen? In fact does anyone ever have a bauble from him?"

"Well no but..." Yuya started.

"Then that answers that question." Yugo told him.

Yuya still looks a bit doubtful on it. Krampus sure is one figure he doesn't like to bother, and his brothers are saying he's a fake. Whatever Yuya is sure Krampus is real. That was when he noticed something outside. Putting on his coat he looked out, and sees that it's a blue dragon card called, "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon", and "Crystal Reborn". He raised an eyebrow before entering the house.

"Have Sora been notified of you all yet?" Yoko asked as Yuya takes his coat off.

"No we haven't messaged him or Gong yet." Zuzu answered. "Though we did sent him a card."

"That's it?" Yuri asked her. "A card?"

"Well his home is miles away." Zuzu pointed out to him.

"Now who's being the naughty one?" Yugo smirked at Yuri who looked at him disappointedly.

"Oh shut it, Fusion-Kun." He mused.

"DIE!" Yugo yelled before Yuto smacked his head to prevent him from charging at Yuri. "Ah! Yuto what's that for!?"

"To prevent you from acting like an idiot." Yuto answered sternly.

"Yuto hitting him is a bit far." Lulu told him.

"Ah let him." Yuri told him.

They caused the girls, and Yuya to look at each other on that one. Well after it they decided to just get on with more of the decorating on the house as they just worked together on it. As they continued to do this Zuzu smirked before she tapped Yuya's shoulder. When he turned she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds shocking him on it before she pulled back giving out a smile. "My Christmas gift." Zuzu smiled. "Look above you to find out."

She walked off as Yuya with a blushing red face looked up, and sees a mistletoe above him. "Of all my luck..." He sighed before smiling sheepishly, "Well... at least that kiss was perfect. I wonder how I should top it with her hahaha."

"Giddy Yuya?" He jumped with a startled cry looking to see a smirking Yoko. "Ah mom... ah on I was just... shocked! Yeah yeah that's it shocked!" Yuya defended.

"Don't try to hide it. You love her so it's natural." Yoko smiled. "Besides the mistletoe gave it away."

That was when Yuya laughed nervously. "Yeah I sorta noticed it."

"Yuya when are you gonna tell her?" Yoko asked him.

Yuya looked away before answering, "Uh sometime later."

"This Christmas?" Yoko guessed.

Yuya opened his mouth but closed it before sighing, and nodding. "Yeah I plan on telling her it on Christmas day. After all what day can be perfect then confessing on Christmas?"

"That's true." Yoko chuckled. "Be sure to tell her on it okay sweetie?"

"Mom..." He groaned embarrassed.

"Sorry." Yoko chuckled. "I just can't help it since your my little boy."

"Mom..." Yuya asked with a stern gaze.

"Aw your no fun." Yoko pouted playfully before chuckling. "Well see you soon."

She walked out as Yuya sighed on it before taking out the blue dragon card seeing it's a ritual dragon. "What are you really? Are you some new card that I like to have? Or are you something to help me duel with?" Yuya asked. "Well either way you sure look powerful on this. I wonder how you do in battle. Ah well guess I'll worry that for later."

He walked back to the house to help his family, and the girls while thinking his confession to Zuzu on Christmas.

* * *

 _Several Hours later..._

A big blizzard started hitting neighborhood. It caused confusion to the Sakakis as they see their house was not buried in snow.

"What's going on?" Yugo asked a bit off-guard.

"Oh boy this is a quite a storm." Yusho said seeing this. "And it's Christmas Eve."

Then they hear a jingle before they turned to see a teddy bear like toy near the fireplace. Yuto walked over, and poked it.

What he didn't expect was that it grabbed his hand startling him before it gave out a roar as elves invaded, and cornered them.

They were forced out in the blizzard after changing to their winter clothing, and pushing them somewhere. They who was waiting at the end was a huge hole that has lava in it confusingly, and their was someone.

A monstrous, horned creature with cloven hooves and hook chains bearing baubles with a name on each of them. He has long claw-like hands with a couple of gold rings on each of them. He also has dark magenta or crimson red eyes and wears a patchwork robe trimmed with dirty fur.

He turned to where they see yellow eyes, and a forked tongue.

Rin started to tremble seeing him, "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That's Krampus!"

Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri widen their eyes seeing their foe as it stepped closer to them. "Okay Rin I take it all back you win! Krampus is indeed real!" Yugo said to her as Krampus stared at him with observing eyes.

 ** _"Hm..."_** He snarled as Yugo gulped nervously.

He then turned to Yuto who looked a bit nervous but put on a brave face as he stared at Krampus' eyes.

When it came to Yuri he only stared at Krampus' eyes with unnerving confidence, having been in situations like this during his time in Duel Academy.

 ** _"Naughty..."_** He mused as he waved his arm as the elves started to push them to the hole.

"Hey!" Rin cried but was held back by an elf.

Yuya looked a bit startled seeing three three brothers were being hauled into the pit as Krampus stared on laughing evilly. **_"Drop them..."_** He ordered.

"STOP!"

Intrigued he, and his elfs looked over to see Yuya looking determined as the girls, his parents, and even his brothers were surprised at this. "I want to make you a deal Krampus!" Yuya yelled at the Christmas Devil.

Krampus ponders on this. It's not everyday he was apposed by someone like Yuya, and often doesn't make deals but he considers his talent. **_"Go on..."_** He told Yuya telling him he has his attention.

"I challenge you to a duel! If I win you leave them alone!" Yuay answered shocking his family, and the girls.

Krampus looked before saying, **_"That's fine... But what if I win, what would you do...?"_**

Yuya was silent before answering, "If I lose take me instead of them."

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried with tears in her eyes.

Krampus ponders before chuckling, **_"It's a deal!"_** Yuya smirked a bit as his brothers were pulled away from the pit (Much to their relief) as Yuya went to them, and said "I'm gonna make sure he won't harm you again."

"At least take theses." He looked to see the Dragon cards as he nodded taking them. Yuya gets ready as Krampus stared on as a Duel Disk looking it is made from demons appeared on his arm as five cards were seen in his hand.

"Okay Krampus let's do it!" Yuya cried getting ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Philosophyz Opening full rewrite)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Krampus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Krampus 1st Turn:

 _ **"Since you challenged me... I'll be going first..."**_ Krampus said drawing. **_"First since I don't control any spells or traps I can summon, Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss..."_**

A demon wielding a wrecking ball appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your Graveyard, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each._

* * *

 ** _"And again since I don't control spells or traps I can summon, Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss..."_** Krampus continued as winged demon with a white blindfold around his appeared.

* * *

 _Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _ **"And since I have the same requirements I can summon, Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss..."**_ A purple demon appeared that has a staff appeared.

* * *

 _Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"Three monsters summoned by the same effect?" Yuto said in awe.

"Hey wait looks like Krampus ain't done." Yugo told him.

 ** _"Now I tune level 3 Tuner Monster Rubic with level 3 Alich..."_** Krampus begun as Rubic flew in the air as he transformed to 3 rings as Alich transformed to 3 orbs making a total of 6. **_"I Synchro Summon... Vergil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss..."_**

A white humanoid with a guitar appeared streaming.

* * *

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or in their Graveyard; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card, then destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss" once per turn. Once per turn: This card gains 400 ATK, and negates 1 Monster's effect._

* * *

 ** _"A set a card face-down, and end my turn..."_** Krampus ended his turn.

Yuya 1st Turn:

 _'Okay he started off with Synchro... Better not falter...'_ Yuya drew, and said, "Okay I play Pendulum Call!"

* * *

 _Pendulum Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; add 2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand, also, until the end of your opponent's next turn after this card resolves, "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Call" per turn. You cannot activate this card if you activated a "Magician" monster's Pendulum Effect this turn._

* * *

"By discarding a card, this lets me add Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician from my deck to my hand." Yuya explained as he shows the cards. "Next I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" He set the scale as his Magician's appeared.

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 8_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

Krampus looked up as they see his eyes widen slightly having never heard of Pendulum. "Before we get to the good part I play Scale Up!"

* * *

 _Scale Up_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now Timegazer's Scale boosts from 8 to 10!" Yuya cried as Timegazer's scale raise.

 _Timgazer: **(Pendulum Scale: 8 + 2 = 10)**_

"Now I can summons from level 2 through 9 all at the same time!" Yuya cried. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!" The portal glowed as spews out monsters. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, and Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver!"

His dragon, a small tuner, and a magician with green eyesappeared.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Pendulum Scale: 6_

 _Spellcaste/Pendulum/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Tuner you control battles, during damage calculation, or when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a Tuner(s) you control: You can activate this effect; that Tuner cannot be destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _**Monster Effect:** During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2600_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _You can destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During damage calculation (in either player's turn), when a monster you control battles while this card is in your hand: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle, then Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, that target has its effects negated, also this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Now I play the ability of Odd-Eyes Synchron tuning it with Stargazer Magician!" Yuya cried. "Along with Odd-Eyes Dissolver's to fuse it with Timegazer!" The two flew up ready to summon.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya cried as the white dragon appeared. "Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become time's compass, and point to a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The two dragons appeared beside Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_ _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Nice nearly our dragons are here to help." Yugo smirked.

"Now Starving Venom gains attack points equal to all Special Summoned Monsters on your field when summoned Krampus!" Yuya cried as Starving Venom grown stronger. **(ATK: 2800 + 2500 + 1700 = 7000)**

"7000 attack points whoo-hoo!" Zuzu cried excited.

"Now Starving Venom attack Virgil!" The dragon attacked Virgil making a huge shockwave. But Krampus didn't took damage! "What that would've finished you off!" Yuya protested.

Krampus answered, _**"Effect... of Kuriboh..."**_ He shows Kuriboh before adding, **_"The effect of Virgil activates... When destroyed by battle or by card effect, I can draw another card..."_**

"Well okay but Clear Wing can still attack Barbar!" Yuya cried as Clear Wing attack the fiend that destroyed him. **(Krampus: 3200)** "Now Odd-Eyes get set to strike! Red Spiral Flame!" Yuya cried as Odd-Eyes attacked Krampus who didn't flinched. **(Krampus: 0700)**

"You could have flinched a little..." Yuya admitted.

"Alright Yuya!" Zuzu cheered. "One more hit like that, and Krampus is gone!"

 ** _"Trap activate..."_** Krampus revealed a trap. **_"The Traveler and the Burning Abyss..."_**

* * *

 _The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

 _ **"All Burning Abyss Monsters sent to the graveyard this turn, returned to the field in defense mode..."**_ Krampus explained as Barbar, and Virgil appeared kneeling.

"Ah man I just got rid of them!" Yuya complained. "Aw well I place a card face-down, and it's your move."

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Krampus: 0700**

* * *

Krampus 2nd Turn:

"Even with them their not strong enough to take out the dragons." Yuri pointed out. "Krampus might be disappointing."

 _ **"Activate spell card, Card of Sanctity..."**_ Krampus said playing the card.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 ** _"Both players draw until they have 6 cards..."_** Krampus explained as he, and Yuya drew cards.

"Why would Krampus play that?" Lulu asked. "Not only is his hand refilled but Yuya's is also refilled."

"Krampus might have a plan." Celina told her.

 ** _"Summon since I control no spells or traps... Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss..."_** A demon lizard appeared hissing.

* * *

 _Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _ **"Same conditions summon Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss..."**_ Krampus continued as a centaur fiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
 _● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 _ **"Overlay Calcab, and Cagna..."**_ Krampus said as the two newly summoned monsters flew to the Overlay Network. **_"Xyz Summon... Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss..."_** A leather wearing warrior with a sword in hand appeared.

* * *

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _2 Level 3 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

 ** _"Activate spell card, The Terminus of the Burning Abyss..."_** Krampus played a spell.

* * *

 _The Terminus of the Burning Abyss_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains 800 ATK and DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn._

* * *

 ** _"Fuse Barbar with the Graff_** ** _, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and the Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in my hand..."_** Krampus said as the three fused. **_"Fusion Summon, Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss..."_** A purple, and white spellcaster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Burning Abyss" monsters with different names_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can send destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"A Fusion, a Synchro, and an Xyz on his field..." Yoko trailed off as Yusho grunted.

 ** _"Ain't done yet..."_** That caught their attention. **_"When sent to the graveyard Graff, and Libic allows me to summon a level 3 Fiend-Type monster... So come forth 2 more copies of Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss..."_** Two more fiends appeared. **_"Play spell card, Pre-Preparation of Rites..."_**

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

 ** _"Add 1 Ritual Spell card, with Ritual Monster listed on the card..."_** Krampus explained adding two cards to his hand.

"A ritual?" Yuto asked shocked.

 ** _"Activating the Ritual Spell Card, Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss..." _**Krampus played.

* * *

 _Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

 _ **"Tribute both Barbar to Ritual Summon... Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss..."**_ Krampus said as the two fiends vanished as in their place was a fiend roaring.

* * *

 _Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"Effects of Barbar activate..."_** Krampus added. _**"Remove**_ ** _The Traveler and the Burning Abyss, Rubic, and Alich from play... Inflict 300 points for each one banished..."_**

"Wait what!?" Yuya cried as he was hit with three blasts. **(Yuya: 3100)**

 _ **"Play spell card... Shield Attack..."**_ Krampus played.

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

 ** _"Dante's original attack, and defense points are switched..."_** Krampus explained.

 _Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 2500) (DEF: 1000)**_

 ** _"Play Dante, Traveler's ability..."_** Krampus continued as an Overlay Unit was absorbed. **(ORU: 2 - 1) _"Send any number of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard from 1 to 3... he gains 500 points for each one... I chose 3..."_**

He discarded his top 3 cards as Dante grown stronger. **(ATK: 2500 + 500 x 3 = 4000)**

"4000 attack points!" Yugo cried shocked.

"He has a Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, and Fusion on his field." Yuto continued shocked.

Yuya grunted before crying out, "Activate Trap Card, Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"With this you are not allowed to attack this turn!" Yuya cried explaining.

Krampus only shrugged before saying, **_"Turn end..."_**

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew and said, "I now summon to the field Performapal Coin Dragon!" The dragon with the gold coin on his head appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Coin Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:** All Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"First since Coin Dragon is on the field all dragons I control now gains 500 attack points, and can't be destroyed by card effects." Yuya added.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

 _Performapal Coin Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

"Next since I control a Performapal Monster I can summon Performapal Card Bird to the field!" Yuya added as a bid with cards as wings appeared.

* * *

 _Performapal Card Bird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Winged Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Unknown effects._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _If you control a "Performapal" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was destroyed this turn: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Now I play the spell card, Pendulum Card Burst!" Yuya cried as Coin Dragon, and Card Bird started glowing.

* * *

 _Pendulum Card Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 2 Pendulum Monsters you control; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By destroying 2 Pendulum Monsters I control, I can draw two cards." Coin Dragon, and Card Bird shattered.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 3300 - 500 = 2800)**_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"Wait why did he do that!?" Celina asked. "His dragons are back where they are."

"Wait I think Yuya isn't done." Zuzu pointed out.

Yuya drew, and made a surprised looking seeing Crystal Born Ritual Dragon, and Crystal Reborn. He nodded thinking, _'Whoever you are that I found these cards... thank you...'_

He looked at his hand before nodding getting a plan. "Now I set scale 1 Performapal Odd-Eyes Priest, and Scale 10 Performapal Ignition Eagle to set the Pendulum Scale!"

A sorcerer, and a eagle appeared in his Pendulum Scale.

* * *

 _Performapal Odd-Eyes Priest_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When this card is Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then banish this card._

* * *

 _Performapal Ignition Eagle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Winged Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** __During either player's Battle Step: You can banish all cards in your Pendulum Zones and send "Performapal" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the number of cards in the Spell & Trap Zones, then target 1 monster you control; destroy as many cards in the Spell & Trap Zones as possible, then the targeted monster gains 500 ATK for each Pendulum Monster you currently control until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _When a monster you control declares an attack: You can target that monster; Special Summon 1 card from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, the targeted monster gains ATK equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK, then place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"When did Yuya get those?" Yugo asked surprised.

Yuri smirked interested.

"Now I can pendulum summon level 2 through 9 all at the same time!" Yuya cried. "Now I Pendulum Summon back Coin Dragon, and Card Bird!" The two monsters appeared for battle.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

 _Performapal Coin Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 1700 + 500 = 2200)**_

 **"** Now I overlay Coin Dragon, and Card Bird to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya cried as the two flew up to the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 3300 - 500 = 2800)**_

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:_ _ **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"Nice all of our dragons are here to help." Yugo smirked.

Yuya looked on as Krampus chuckled confusing him. _**"One more... You must have one more..."**_

Yuya grunted before saying, "You bet I do."

"What? One more what?" Zuzu asked before Rin winder her eyes.

"Wait... Yuya you have another dragon!?" Rin cried.

Yuya nodded before saying, "I play Crystal Reborn!"

* * *

 _Crystal Reborn_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Crystal Born Ritual Dragon.". You must also tribute monsters that adds up to level 7 or more, or tribute 1 "Crystal" monster to pay for the tribute._

* * *

"So by discarding Performapal Monkeyboard, and Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician I can Ritual Summon!" Yuya cried as the two were enveloped in Crystals.

"What the..." Yugo stopped.

"I now summon, Crystal Born Ritual Dragon!" Yuya cried as the Crystals shattered showing a sky blue dragon, that has spikes on it's elbows, and knees, a horn on it's nose, while having a long tail, and big wings on it, and it also appears to have a Crystal on it's chest roaring.

* * *

 _Crystal Born Ritual Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell card, "Crystal Reborn". When this card is Ritual Summoned all effect damage you take is halved only if you discard a card from your hand, then draw one card. Whenever this card attacks you can have this card use one of these effects:_  
 _● Your opponent cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damage step._  
 _● When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster this card is attacking._  
 _● Your opponent must discard a card from their hand._

* * *

"Whoa when did Yuya get that?" Celina asked shocked as Yuya drew a card due to Crystal Born's summon effect.

"No fair! I want a crystal in my deck!" Lulu complained.

Yuya looked at all five dragons on his field smiling before looking at Krampus. "Okay Krampus time to kick start the show!"

Krampus only lowered his hands as if mocking him. Yuya smirked before looking at the card he drew before smirking, "Okay I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity!"

"So now there hands are refilled again..." Yusho trailed off as Yuya, and Krampus drew.

Yuya looked before saying, "Okay it is turn for-"

 ** _"Activate Dante's effect..."_** Krampus interrupted as the Fusion Fairy meditated. **_"Discard a Burning Abyss to draw..."_** He discarded another Alich before drawing. **_"Alich's ability activates... When sent to the graveyard... One card's effects are negated..."_**

As he said this Dark Rebellion glowed as it roared losing his abilities.

"Hey!" Yuya cried at that.

"He rendered Dark Rebellion powerless." Yuto grunted.

 ** _"Activate Virgil's effect..."_** Krampus continued as Virgil started strumming his guitar. **_"Discard a Burning Abyss to draw..."_** He discarded Farfa before drawing. **_"Farfa's ability activates... When sent to the graveyard... One card is banished until end of turn..."_**

As he said this Clear Wing glowed as it roared vanishing.

"Clear Wing!" Yuya cried at that.

"Clear Wing... He's powerless..." Yugo grunted.

 ** _"Activate Malacoda's effect..."_** Krampus continued as Malacoda started gaining an aura. **_"Discard a Burning Abyss to lower..."_** He discarded another Farfa before continuing. **_"One monster's attack points by the attack points of the Burning Abyss sent... Farfa's ability activates... When sent to the graveyard... One card is banished until end of turn..."_**

As he said this both Odd-Eyes, and Starving Venom glowed as they roared as Odd-Eyes gone weaker, and Starving Venom vanished. **(ATK: 2500 - 1000 = 1500)**

"Odd-Eyes, Straving Venom!" Yuya cried at that.

"Now he rendered Starving Venom Powerless, and made Odd-Eyes weaker..." Yuri grunted.

"Now the only monster on Yuya's field that has the most power, and has it's effects is Crystal Born..." Zuzu grunted.

Yuya grunted seeing he can't do anything before saying, "I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yuya: 3100**

 **Krampus: 0700**

* * *

Krampus 3rd Turn:

Upon Yuya's turn ending the effects of the Burning Abyss cards worn off. Starving Venom, and Clear Wing appeared again as Dark Rebellion got his abilities, and Odd-Eyes gained his power. **(ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)**

Krampus drew, and said **_"Sending a Burning Abyss Monster to the graveyard, and overlaying Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss in order to Xyz Summon, Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal..."_**

In Dante's place was a woman who has golden hair.

* * *

 _Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _2 Level 6 monsters  
You can also Xyz Summon this card by sending 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then using 1 "Dante" monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If Summoned this way, the following effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Oh crud..." Yuya gulped seeing this.

"Yuya's monsters are out-matched..." Yusho stopped as Yoko looked on.

 ** _"Activate Malacoda's effect..."_** Krampus continued as Malacoda started gaining an aura. **_"Discard a Burning Abyss to lower..."_** He discarded another Barba before continuing. **_"One monster's attack points by the attack points of the Burning Abyss sent end of turn..."_**

Starving Venom grown weaker. **(ATK: 2800 - 1700 = 1100)**

Then he removed three Burning Abyss cards from play as they hit Yuya. **(Yuya: 2200)**

 ** _"Activate Dante's effect..."_** Krampus interrupted as the Fusion Fairy meditated. **_"Discard a Burning Abyss to draw..."_** He discarded another Alich before drawing. **_"Alich's ability activates... When sent to the graveyard... One card's effects are negated..."_**

Dark Rebellion lost his effects again.

Yuya grunted on this.

 _ **"Activate effect... of**_ ** _The Terminus of the Burning Abyss..."_** Krampus continued. **_"Banishing it... 1 Burning Abyss monster gains 800 attack, and defense points..."_**

 _Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss: **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300) (DEF: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

 _ **"Activating spell card, Lucky Iron Axe..."**_ Krampus continued as Beatrice took an axe.

* * *

 _Lucky Iron Axe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If this face-up card you controlis destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal:_ ** _(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)_**

Yuya stepped back seeing this.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried as Krampus' elves held her back.

 ** _"Beatrice attack Dark Rebellion..."_** The woman charged as she swing her axe at the dragon shattering it. **(Yuya: 1700)**

 _ **"Virgil attack Clear Wing..."**_ Virgil strummed as notes charged at the dragon shattering it. **(Yuya: 0900)**

 _ **"Dante attack Starving Venom..."**_ Dante charged as he swing his staff at the dragon shattering it.

Yuya cried, "Activate trap card, Numinous Healer!"

* * *

 _Numinous Healer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. Also, increase your Life Points by 500 points for each "Numinous Healer" card in your Graveyard._

* * *

"When I take damage I can increase my Life Points by a thousand!" Yuya cried as he braced himself. **(Yuya: 1900)**

The damage of the attack was delivered. **(Yuya: 0200)**

 _ **"**_ ** _Malacoda attacks Crystal Born..."_** The fiend charged at Yuya's newest dragon. "Activate spell card, Poison of the Old Man!"

* * *

 _Poison of the Old Man_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Gain 1200 LP._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now I gain 1200 Life Points!" Yuya cried glowing blue. **(Yuya: 1400)**

The attack struck. **(Yuya: 1200)**

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked him.

"Yeah?" Yuya asked turning to her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THE EFFECT TO INFLICT 800 POINTS OF DAMAGE TO HIM!?" Zuzu shouted as he flinched startled. Yuya realized that other effect before saying sheepishly, "Uh... oops?"

 ** _"Activate spell card, Burning Abyss Terror..."_** Krampus said playing a spell.

* * *

 _Burning Abyss Terror_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Burning Abyss" Monster that attacked this turn: That monster can attack again. Banish this card from your graveyard: Your opponent discards cards in their hand until their holding 1._

* * *

 ** _"One Burning Abyss Monster can attack again..."_** Krampus explained much to their horror. **_"Virgil attack Odd-Eyes..."_**

Virgil strummed before he fired notes that shattered Odd-Eyes. **(Yuya: 0400)**

"YUYA!" Zuzu cried with tears in her eyes trying to run over but Krampus' elves were holding her back.

"He's out of options ain't he...?" Yuri asked Yuto, and Yugo.

"I hate to say it but I think Yuya's done..." Yuto said grimly.

Yugo only grunted clenching his fists.

 ** _"Turn End..."_** Krampus told Yuya.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya looked at the four cards in his hand, and thought ' _I hope these will help me...'_ He drew as he looked at the five cards. **_"Activate effect of Burning Abyss Terror... Removing it from play..."_** Krampus interrupted. **_"Discard cards... until your holding 1..."_**

"For real!?" Yuya cried shocked as the cards besides what he drew vanished from his hand. _'Only 1 card... I hope it can help...'_

"I activate a new spell card! ODD-EYES FUSION GATE!" Yuya cried raising the spell high.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), then Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, using only the Summoned monsters as Fusion Materials. This card remains on the field as long as a monster Fusion Summoned by this card's effect is on the field. If the monster Fusion Summoned by this card with the above effect is destroyed: You can send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate...?" Yuri, and Celina asked in sync amazed.

"This spell allows me to summon Odd-Eyes from my extra deck, and Starving Venom straight from the graveyard, with their effects negated!" Yuya cried as Odd-Eyes, and Starving Venom appeared roaring. "Then it gives me the power to fuse them together!"

"What? Fusing Starving Venom with Odd-Eyes!?" Lulu cried shocked.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes of kindness! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" What appeared was a purple, and white dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Each turn, the first time you would take battle damage, you do not._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" + "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon"_

 _If this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone, then destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and you do that, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

Krampus looked on at this in awe.

"And he gains attack points equal to all monsters you control!" Yuya cried as Venom Dragon grown stronger. **(ATK: 3300 + 2500 + 3000 + 2700 + 2800 =** **14300)**

"Now Odd-Eyes Venom attack!" Yuya cried as Venom Dragon charged.

 ** _"Activate Dante's effect..."_** Krampus interrupted as the Fusion Fairy meditated. **_"Discard a Burning Abyss to draw..."_** He discarded another Alich before drawing. **_"Alich's ability activates... When sent to the graveyard... One card's effects are negated..."_**

Venom Dragon glowed. **(ATK: 14300 - 2500 - 3000 - 2700 - 2800 = 3** **300)**

The dragon destroyed the Fusion Fairy. **(Krampus: 0200)**

 _ **"Dante's effect... When destroyed 1 Monster you control is destroyed..."**_ Krampus revealed as Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon shattered only for Yuya to smirk.

"When the monster summoned by Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate is destroyed I can add Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate to my hand!" Yuya revealed showing a new card.

"Nice Yuya." Yugo smirked knowing what he's thinking.

"I now play Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate!" Yuya cried playing the other card.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), also that "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" is treated as a Level 1 Tuner, then immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, using only the Summoned monsters as Materials. This card remains on the field as long as a monster Synchro Summoned by this card's effect is on the field. If the monster Synchro Summoned by this card with the above effect is destroyed: You can send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Odd-Eyes Ritual Gate" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I revive Odd-Eyes, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with their effects gone while treating Odd-Eyes as a level 1 Tuner!" Yuya cried as the two dragons appeared as they tuned. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

A white version, and blue version of a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can negate that effect until the end of this turn._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _1 Tuner + "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the targeted monster had on the field, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of that face-up monster while it is on the field. If an "Odd-Eyes" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone instead._

* * *

Krampus grunted, _**"Activate effect of Virgil... Once per turn... Gains 400 attack points... and negates one monster's ability..."**_

Wing Dragon glowed as Virgil strummed. **(ATK: 2500 + 400 = 2900)**

Virgil was destroyed. **(Krampus: 0100)**

 _ **"Virgil's effect...**_ _ **When destroyed 1 Monster you control is destroyed..."**_ Krampus revealed as Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon shattered only for Yuya to smirk.

"Then I'll add Odd-Eyes Ritual Gate to my hand, and play it!" Yuya smirked.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Ritual Gate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Ritual Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), also those monsters are treated as the tributes, then after it resolves Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Pendulum Monster from your Deck, using only the monsters summoned as the tributes. When an effect would reduce your Life Points to zero make your Life Points 100 instead. If the monster Ritual Summoned by this card with the above effect is destroyed: You can send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"A Ritual now?" Yoko asked.

"I revive Odd-Eyes, and Crystal Born with their effects gone!" Yuya cried as the two dragons appeared as they were enveloped in crystal. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Ascertain the might of the crystal beast. Fine the potential that lies within you! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of crysatl! Odd-Eyes Born Dragon!"

A blue version, and red version of a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Born Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a effect would inflict damage is activated: You can negate that damage._

 ** _Monster Effect:_** _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: If an opponent would inflict damage to you by an effect you can reflect that damage instead. When this card destroys a monster by battle your opponent gains LP equal to half this card's attack unless you discard a card. If this card is destroyed both players can draw 1 card._

* * *

Krampus looked up at this.

"Now Odd-Eyes Born Dragon attack Malacoda!" The dragon attacked as it destroyed it. **(Krampus: 1600) (Krampus: 1300)**

"Hey how did Krampus gain Life Points?" Zuzu asked.

"When he destroyed a monster he gains half of Odd-Eyes Born's attack points as Life Points unless I discard a card." Yuya answered.

 _ **"Malacoda's effect... When destroyed 1 monster is destroyed..."**_ Krampus revealed as Odd-Eyes Born Dragon shattered only for Yuya to smirk.

"When he's destroyed we can draw a card, and then I'll add Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate to my hand, and play it!" Yuya smirked.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in your Extra Deck and 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, but they have their effects negated (if any), also that Xyz Monster is treated as a Level 7 monster, then immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, using only the Summoned monsters as Materials. This card remains on the field as long as a monster Xyz Summoned by this card's effect is on the field. During your Battle Phase: You can banish this card you control, plus 1 "Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate", 1 "Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate", and 1 "Odd-Eyes Ritual Gate" from your Graveyard; until the end of the Battle Phase, the monster Xyz Summoned by this card with the above effect gains 1000 ATK, also it can make a second attack. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I bring back Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion with their effects gone, and Dark Rebellion is treated as a level 7 monster!" Yuya cried as they both appeared before overlaying. "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

A black, and red dragon appeared roaring on this.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_** _Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_ _2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters_

 _If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: Destroy as many Level 7 or lower monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack a number of times each Battle Phase this turn, up to the current number of monsters that were destroyed while in your opponent's possession this turn. If this card leaves the field: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

Krampus looked on before saying, _**"Activate Beatrice's effect... Send 1 card to graveyard..."**_ **(ORU: 2 - 1) _"Effect of Lacorn activates... When sent to graveyard your monsters effects are gone..."_**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion glowed as Yuya said, "Well ever with that I banish the four Odd-Eyes Gates for him to gain 1000 attack points, and attack two times!"

 _Odd-Eyes Rebellion: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Rebellion Dragon landed a strike. **(Krampus: 0300)**

 _ **"Beatrice effect... when destroyed summon 1 'Burning Abyss' from the Extra Deck... ignoring conditions..."**_ Krampus revealed as a demon appeared.

* * *

 _Yojikunai, Yokai of the Burning Abyss_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3800_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _4 "Burning Abyss" Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once Per Turn: Send 1 'Burning Abyss' Monster form your hand to the graveyard, Reduce 1 monsters ATK to zero, then this card gains ATK equal to the 'Burning Abyss' monster's ATK. If this card is destroyed: Destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls, then they can summon 1 Monster ignoring summoning conditions then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that summoned monster._

* * *

The elves smirked seeing him.

"That must be Krampus' best card..." Yuto realized.

Yuya smirked, "Well Odd-Eyes Rebellion can still destroy it!" The dragon charged at the fiend destroying it. **(Krampus: 0100) _"Activate Yojikunai's effect..."_** Krampus revealed. **_"When destroyed 1 monster is destroyed, and you summon a new one..."_**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion shattered as Yuya grinned, "Get set for the stage Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared roaring. **_"You take damage equal to the newly summoned monster's attack points..."_** Krampus revealed.

Yuya gasped at this as Zuzu cried, "Yuya!"

The blast hit Yuya on it. **(Yuya:...0100)**

The elves, and Krampus looked shocked as he muttered, **_"What...?"_** Yuya grinned, "Well the turn Odd-Eyes Ritual Gate was used when my Life Points would be zero by an effect my Life Points are 100 instead!"

"Then that means..." Yugo stopped.

Zuzu smiled, "Yuya wins!"

"Okay Odd-Eyes finish this duel! Red Spiral Flame!" Yuya grinned as the dragon attacked Krampus finishing him off.

* * *

 **Yuya: 0100**

 **Krampus: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

Krampus knelt beaten as Yuya grinned, "Now as we agreed? You let them go if I win."

Krampus ponders but begins to laugh as the elves pushed the three in as they cried out. "Hey!" Yuya cried looking at it until Krampus pushed him in as he screamed falling in the pit.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Yuya shot up awake from his bed seeing a morning sky with snow there. He looked over at himself seeing he was alright before went downstairs seeing everyone even his brothers were okay.

Yuri past him saying, "About time you get up. We were about to start."

Yuya looked over before smiling seeing everything turned back to normal.

Zuzu smiled hugging him, "Merry Christmas Yuya." Yuya smiled before he kissed her on the lips as she blushed. Yuya smirked pointing up as she sees a mistletoe. "Pay back from last night right?" Yuya smirked as Zuzu smirked at him. "And... I love you Zuzu."

She gasped before smiling, "I love you too Yuya."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Krampus looked on in a snow globe as he said, **_"Merry Christmas... Yuya Sakaki..."_**

* * *

 **And that is it with this Christmas Fic. Sorry for the short ending but it's all I could think of. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
